


My weird family

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is in the police, My First Work in This Fandom, Nero and V are brothers, Nero is in highschool, Other, So are Lady and Trish, V is in college, Vergil is a politician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: Following Nero's point of view in his weird family.This is a human/family AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is it my first DMC fic, but I'm new to the DMC fandom somewhat. I hope nobody's out of character ! There is no demonic powers in this, just your general human AU.

A shake of the can, the satisfying clinking it produced as a result, fresh paint being applied to the wall in front of him. It was past three o'clock in the morning, they always went out around this time of night, ready for mischief. Nero didn't have many friends and, if he had to admit, the four guys he was hanging out with every night weren't the ones he would call that. They were nice enough but so different from him. His attempts at blending in with his classmates worked well enough he reckoned, nobody could beat Nico or Kyrie, however.

He wasn't the best artist the world had ever seen, he wouldn't call himself an artist even but Nero had always liked expressing himself that way. A piece of paper, a sketchbook or like tonight, the highest point of a wall on the roof of the old library, he would leave his mark, especially if the silhouette resembled a _petite brunette with hazel eyes_. Yeah, maybe trespassing and deteriorating property weren't a good idea, the feeling being exacerbated by the sirens approaching the building and _fast_.

"The cops are here !"

Everything got packed quickly as the car parked in front of the library, lights atop drowning them in red and blue. The teenagers ran to the ladder behind the building, going down as fast as they could. The small unlit garden threatened to make them fall over with each paved rocks despite their flashlights. The hole in the fence was in sight, the first three passing through with ease, the last one struggled but managed to get out. Nero threw his backpack over the fence before attempting to pass through. Halfway there, it was fine, nobody was being caught tonight. The tug on his jeans was telling a different story.  
"There's no time Nero, move !"  
He tried to set himself free, the wire only scraping at his skin in return. Heavy footsteps came in their direction as well as a beam of light. He tried harder, hearing his jeans rip. Another tug and he felt metal poke into his calf. _He couldn't get out-_

"Let's go, we can't stay here ! Bye dead weight !" The four of them ran into the adjacent trees, laughter meeting Nero's hears like nails on a chalkboard. _Assholes._

\----

"What do we have here... Paint cans, not surprising, energy drinks, cigarettes... You guys know how to have fun, don't you ? No alcohol, or did your friends carry those ?"  
He didn't look at him, back resting against the side of the car. "I don't drink."  
"I'll believe you this time. What's your name kiddo ? I'm sure that it's not _dead weight_." The officer scoffed, now that was annoying.  
"Nero." The man kept looking at him, waiting for a last name. Embarrassment overtook him harder than he would've expected. "... Sparda."  
The officer's hand stopped writing as soon as the answer fully processed. "You're a Sparda uh, interesting."  
Nero watched as he resumed his task. He was _utterly fucked_ , maybe one of the worst decisions of his life. The man paused after a while, looking like he was pondering over something when his radio came back to life. The teenager tried to ignore it like it was a bad dream.  
"Yeah, yeah, no I'm good, I don't need backup, the kids got away. What do you mean I'm too old ? Yeah, right. I'll be back soon. Over."

Nero was thunderstruck. Did the officer, whom he had never seen, just _let it go_ ? Was his name enough of a free pass ? He knew his grandfather had done a lot for this town both in and out of his political career and that one of his sons, Nero's father, was well known in the political sphere... But so far as letting this go ? It had never happened to him before.  
"I'm going to drive you back home _but first_..." He gave him the piece of paper as well as his backpack. "I want this to serve as a warning. There will be nothing on your record but be sure I'll be keeping an eye on you. I do the evening shift anyway, which means I'm often outside of your highschool when you guys get out. Understood ?"  
He gave him a nod in agreement. Deep down, he felt grateful, had this got back to his father he could've said goodbye to his freedom for a long while.

The ride back home was silent except for the officer's radio. They parked a few houses down which the teen recognized as a mean to not get seen _dropped home by a cop_.  
"Home sweet home. C'mon, shoo, you've got school tomorrow." Nero muttered a 'thank you', walking as fast as he could from the car before being stopped. "Hey Nero." He turned around. "names Dante by the way. Sleep tight _dead weight_ !"

He was _fuming_ as the car drove past.

Nero could hands down mark this as the weirdest experience he had with law enforcement ever, but there was no room for complaining.

\-----

A few weeks had passed since the library incident. Nero had avoided going out at night, especially when a few of his classmates tried to pressure him into repeating his mistakes. Besides, exams were just around the corner and there was no time for fooling around.  
Today was a nice day, 

As he passed by the crosswalk a familiar face lit up. That's it, _that's the cop_ ! Nero watched him stop traffic and, as he passed on the crosswalk, smiling at him with the brightest damn smile. _Creepy_ was the only thought traversing his mind, _creepier_ followed when he heard a loud 'bye Nero!' behind his back. He had no time to ponder on it or answer, no, it even was left alone. He had somewhere to be and that was what mattered. _FORGET IT IT'S WEIRD_.

It was a thirty minutes walk towards his brother's college, just in time for him to get out the buildings. Nero would go pick him up then they would take the nearest bus, easy. Now that he was standing right in front, ten minutes turned into fifteen, then twenty, then twenty five, several texts left unanswered... _Where was he ?_ Students were leaving, the campus emptying out quickly as they were eager to go home for the much needed weekend but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Something didn't feel right, as much as V sometimes needed time to get around, it had been way over the amount of time he would take. He started asking the students in hope somebody had good news but nothing came out of it.

He was now roaming the campus in hope to find the English Major's section. Everything was quiet, maybe too quiet in a way. His guts were telling him to go look at every corner because _something just wasn't right_. His brother was sick, you couldn't miss his cane he often used for support especially on bad days, his pale complexion and the bags under his eyes, permanent reminder that V had the hardest time sleeping despite his meds. Noise caught Nero's attention making him tentatively walk to the source a few metters away.

It's when he rounded the corner that his stomach dropped. Fluffy black hair spread around V's face laying on the ground, his cane probably having been thrown out of his reach. His pale skin adorned streaks of red out of his nose and mouth, the person hunched over him almost picking him off the ground administrating a new punch to the frail body underneath him before shouting what was nonsense to Nero followed by laughter from his peers. Wide green eyes locked on his, almost pleading to get rescued.

There was nothing but rage, put over the edge. Nero was going to tear them to shreds, pull them appart, every inch oh so slowly in hopes to make the pain ten times worse. He prepared for the first punch, only rage left, rage, rage, RAGE, RAGE, _RAGE_ , _RAGE_ -

\-----

Two pairs of legs hung off of the hospital bed, one of them swinging gently while the other remained still.  
"You shouldn't have, Nero."  
"And then what, let you get beat up uglier than right now ? Look at yourself, you're doing worse than ever and you're still shaking." Anger was still present in the youngest's voice.  
"Maybe but you now have a broken arm. In fact, I believe there was no other way, they were going to harm this girl and I couldn't let that happen. You didn't have to intervene..."  
Nero couldn't help but laugh. "You're too good, you know that ?"  
"I'd say that I'm inherently selfish... But thank you."  
Selfish, uh ? Nero had always seen his brother as anything but selfish. Could he be ? Sure, like anyone else but despite his apparent hatred for himself he'd do anything for people in need of his help. Hell, he has taken care of his little brother his whole life.

The click of the doorknob pulled them out of their thoughts, the man in the dark blue suit appearing with his usual scowl. Their father.  
"Good evening, Father." Were the first words leaving V's mouth. "Before you say anything I'd like to-"  
"Don't Vitale, you do not need to."  
Virgil stood tall, almost menacingly before the boys. As much as he looked like a villain (per Nero's imagination) they both knew he could be capable of kindness sometimes, in his own way.  
"I've talked with the chief of police and I know what you two did... I must say, I'm proud of you two." There was a pause. "For once, when called by the police AND the hospital. I've let the school know that-"

The door opened again this time letting a police officer in.  
He looked around the room, before bending over like a prince in front of their father "Heya kids. How are you doing, Verge ?"   
"Dante."  
"C'mon, don't scoff like that, give your little brother a kiss for helping your boys out !"

The siblings both on the bed looked at each other. Wait a second, _THAT brother_?


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very small update as I'm tired :)

_We do not share the same mother. My brother and I are, in fact, half brother's, which would explain the lack of illness on his part. I sometimes am relieved that he does not have to suffer the way I do, albeit it had led to resentment on my part on multiple occasions. Despite this, brother has been present whenever he could once he hit what I would simply call the age of reason. My mother having left and his mother being deceased, this left us in quite the predicament our father preferring being an absentee in order to grow his influence and, at the same time, his wealth which I later understood as being for our own well being. This materialistic approach should've been countered by the presence of nannies over the years of whom almost nothing came out of the majority, lavishing in the money Father spent on them and neglecting my brother and I's well being._

_Our relationship has been heated in the past as his temperament proved to be an issue, I may have been hot-headed from time to time on my part as well, however. He took to heart the abandonment and still can not get along with Father as well as him and I can. There's a long way to go for him but I am more than certain he can bounce back from it, like I did. He does not lack maturity per se, although one would think at first glance._

_Brother is still my little angel. I've tried my best to raise him as best as I could and, with effort, he didn't turn half bad. As much as I've been told I resemble my father in stature and attitude alike, brother seems... To lean more towards our uncle, perhaps and so without having prior knowledge of how he may act._

_Now that we live with him-_

The door opened, making the frail man turn away from his keyboard.  
"Hey V, time for dinner." Came through the crack, Nero, as usual.  
"I'll be right there with you."

As usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! 💛


End file.
